The present invention concerns elevator doors in general and, in particular, a glass door leaf with a smooth surface on the user side for elevators.
An elevator door having a glass pane, which pane is retained in a door frame by a mounting frame, is shown in the West German utility model number GM F 2063. The glass pane is ground obliquely along all edges and is inserted into the elastic mounting frame which is provided with an oblique portion and screwed together flush with the door frame by means of a bevelled clamping strip. In this manner, a completely smooth surface is provided without any risk of danger for the elevator user in respect of getting caught by sharp edges. Furthermore, the smooth surface offers an attractive appearance.
A disadvantage of the above-described frame assembly is that an expensive manufacturing process is necessary to produce the glass pane with associated high manufacturing costs. A further disadvantage is that glass panes clamped along oblique edges tend to have increased susceptibility to fracture upon the application of force.